SUMMER BELONGS TO YOU ENDING RE-WRITE
by StoryGirl4121
Summary: What if Isabella didn't catch herself when she almost said ' the Phineas Flynn I fell in love with' .


Isabella walked off to the other side of the small island. She sat down and began quietly crying . As if he appeared out of thin air Ferb stood beside her with a handkerchief held out.

" Thanks Ferb. I just don't know what to do . We were in Paris, the most romantic city in the world, and he didn't even notice me. And look at him , " she said pointing at Phineas, who was currently digging a huge hole.. " Look there's a sponge and a star fish.. No no no that's ridiculous." he said " I would give anything for him to sit down with me and enjoy this beautiful sunset."

At that moment Phineas walked up and sat down. Ferb Just as quickly and quietly as before left. Phineas looked at the ground. " I can't believe there's nothing we can do, we can , we, we can't. Well at least we can sit and enjoy this beautiful sunset." He looked up at the sky sadly, his usual optimism fading.

Isabella looked out in front of her for a moment, stood up and said " No." " What?" Phineas replied. He looked at her and stood up slowly. " No, your not going to enjoy this sunset." " I'm not?" " Your Phineas Flynn, you built a rollercoaster in your back yard. You traveled in time for crying out loud, Twice! You can't just give up! Because that's not the Phineas Flynn that I fell in love with!" She covered her mouth in shock. She hadn't meant to say that. He looked strait at her , just as shocked as she was.

"You love me?" He asked. " That's not what I ment! I just ment that you planned this all on Ferbs map and I'm not gonna let you just sit here and give up." she said. She tried to smile hopeing he would ignor what she had said before. He looked at her confused for a moment. He was thinking about what she said. Did she really love him? But then another thought poped in his head. " Ferb's Map! Isabella! You're a geniuse!" he hugged her tight before running towards what was left of the plain. Isabella stood in shock and bliss for a moment. He had just said she was a geniuse! And hugged her. But then she dropped out of her shock and went to help as Phineas gave out orders for his new found plan to get them back before sunset.

About 8 minutes later, ( a lot had happened durinng that 8 minutes.) Isabella was sitting alone in tha far left, back corner of the Flynn Fletcher back yard. Everyone around her was dancing and having ablast. Isabella had just got done about a minute ago sining 'Summer Belongs To You' with Phineas and Candace. He had acted normal. Maybe he had forgotten. She had been thinking about that for the last 4 minutes. Just then she looked up and saw Phineas.

He had just been looking around for her the moment she disapeared after the song. He wanted to talk to her. She looked down the moment she saw it was him. " Hey , Phineas. Whatcha doin here?" she said it as if she didn't want him there. He shrugged it off. Phineas sat down next to her and said. " Nothing much, just saw my friend all by her self and thought I'd give her some company. " He looked at her searching her face for any sign that she wanted him to leave, but saw nothing. Her face was blank. She seemed to be deep in thought. " So , about earlier." he hesitatd, and then continued. " Did you mean what you said?" he search her face hoping obove all hope that she did.

" I didn't mean to say that." she llooked around, but refused to look into his eyes. " I know you didn't mean to say it, but , is there a chance that you really, well, you really feel that way? " He looked down as he said this. She looked at him for a second and then looked down, and started plucking grass. " Well, I don't want to talk about it. " She said.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell him, yet she couldn't lie. She so didn't want to ruin their friendship. But they way he looked at her when he had asked her was strange. It was almaost as if he wanted it to be true. She pushed it from her mind. He would never love her back. It wasn't possible, was it? Phineas had always said nothing was immposible except immposibilaty. Was that true? Did she have hope? He interupted her thoughts. " Isabella?" " Oh, sorry , what?" " I said I really want to know." he looked at her sincerely, and had a hopefull expresion. " Why? " was all she could answer. " Because I , I , I think I love you , and I really hope that, you love me too. " He bairly studdered it out. " You what!? " " I , love you." " Isabella, was utterly shocked. She felt faint and was sure this was a dream. He loved her? But how could that be?

Phineas looked down. She didn't say anything for a few moments. He was now positive that she didn't feall the same way. What she had sadi on the island must really have been a mishap. She didn't love him. That was just a dream. She couldn't, not now. He looked at her. Her gaze was on the grass, and her face was filled with mixed emotions, perhapps anger, frustration, or fear. He couldn't tell. " I'm sorry, Just forget I even said anything. Lets forget any of this even happened." as he said this he got up to walk away. He had only taken a few steps when Isabella said " Wait! " he turrned around to see her on her feet and looking at him with pleading eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. " I, I , I did mean it!" she blurted it out. " What?" " I did mean it when I said I fell in love with you." He began to feel hopefull. " You did? " " Did you mean what you said?" " OF coarse. Isabella, I wouldn't lie to you, and you know that." Tears were forming in her sweet brown eyes. " Isabella, don't cry" he said as she dropped to the ground. He immediately sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Luckily nobody at the party had noticed what was going on. " Isabella, Its ok. I do love you . I only just figured out what I was fealling, but I do love you. With all of my heart. " " Oh Phineas, are you sure? I mean , you are so amazing and I am not . I always wanted you to love me back but I never thought it possible." " Isabella, nothing is immposible…" she cut him off. " But impossability , I know. " she looked at him. Her eyes filled with love, joy and confusion, and her face still had tears rooling down but she looked more calm now. " He looked her in the eyes and she did him, as there faces drew closer together. They stopped just before their lips met, and Phineas, asked " Isabella, are you sure about this? " " I am more sure about this then anything in my life. Hearing this he smiled , closed his eyes and seald the kiss. It wasn't long or sloppy, but it felt like nothing else in the world. It seammed to last forever.

When they pulled away, they looked into eachothers eyes and knew that this was ment to be.

They lived happily ever after. The end


End file.
